Bhuvana Chodhari
Bhuvana Chodhari, more commonly known as Boo, is a member of the Shades. Boo has a fake I.D. age of 18, which is why she was permitted to attend Wexford despite no longer being a teenager. Her first task is to watch over Rory, by enrolling in the same courses and becoming her roommate. AppearanceCategory:ShadesCategory:The Name of the StarCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:The Madness Underneath Boo is several inches taller than Rory. She is described as having a dark complexion with brown eyes. Her dark brown hair is long and straight with a streak of cherry red down the right side. By the beginning of "The Madness Underneath", she cuts her hair into a bob, and dyes a violet edge to her bangs. Boo likes to wear heavy black eyeliner and dangling gold earrings. Biography Early Life Boo dislikes her first name 'Bhuvana', and states that the only person to call her by her proper first name is her Gran. She is of Indian descent, but grew up in Britain and Rory mentions that her accent "is as British as they come; fast, urban and kind of Cockney." Gaining the Sight Boo gained her ability to see ghosts in the aftermath of a drink-driving accident that occurred two years prior to events in ''The Name of The Star. ''When Boo was eighteen years old (and a self-proclaimed 'club kid'), she allowed her friend Violet to drive home under the influence. The car collided with a bollard, injuring Boo and rendering Violet unconscious and bloody. The first ghost Boo came into contact with was Josephine 'Jo' Bell, who came to the young woman's aid immediately after the car crash. Jo and Boo became extremely good friends until Jo sacrificed herself to save Rory from the new Ripper. The Name of the Star During ''The Name of the Star, ''Boo is sent to Wexford Academy after hearing that Rory Deveaux may have the sight. Boo pretends to be a teenager in order to gain admission to Wexford, and subsequently becomes Rory and Jazza's third roommate. Rory follows Boo one day and happens to discover that they both have the Sight. Boo and her colleague Stephen take Rory back to the flat to explain that Rory isn't hallucinating, and that she actually has the rare ability to see ghosts. Afterwards, Rory and Boo go back to Wexford, and Boo tries to help by telling Rory about herself, showing her Alistair is a ghost, and bribing hIm with 80's music to write a paper Rory was stressing about. The next day, she takes Rory to Goodwin's Court and strongarms Stephen into taking everyone ghost - spotting in the Tube tunnels so Rory can 'officially' see a ghost. The girls decide to dress up as Zombie Spice Girls for the school dance. While there, the Ripper approaches Rory and tells her to follow him outside. She does, and they have a short conversation. Boo quickly finds them and pretends to talk on her phone while trying to get close enough to terminate the Ripper. Unfortunately, he throws Boo in front of a passing car before she can do it. Boo is immediately taken to hospital, and returns to Wexford several days later in a wheelchair, which makes her a minor celebrity among the students even if they hadn't actually liked her before. When it becomes clear Rory is the Ripper's next target, Boo bodyguards her, but being in a wheelchair, is forced to stay behind twice - while Rory, Stephen, and Callum find out who the Ripper was in life and go to meet him, and again when Rory leads him to Wexford to get the last terminus and kill Rory. Boo later visits Rory in the hospital. She is obviously upset about what happened to Jo. The Madness Underneath During ''The Madness Underneath, ''Boo's leg is still in a cast, so she doesn't have a large impact on the plot, but when Stephen takes Rory to their new flat, Boo is happy to see her. When Callum and Boo come back from having her cast removed, Stephen tells them about what happened at the Royal Gunpowder Pub, and instructs everyone to look for suspicious cracks around London. After the Shades are called to investigate Dawn Somner's death, Boo calls Rory to help. During Rory's rescue, Boo smashes the windows of Jane's car, and detains Devina until Rory is out of the car. The next morning, Boo goes to wake up Stephen but finds him unresponsive. The Shadow Cabinet During ''The Shadow Cabinet, ''Boo immediately goes looking for Stephen's ghost after all the lights and machines in the hospital temporally short out because of Rory using her powers to try to bring him back. However, Stephen does not appear. Despondent, they leave the hospital and go back to the flat. The next day, Boo is talking to Rory, when her phone buzzes with a message from Callum. Boo goes outside to meet him, and convinces him to come inside and talk to Rory, although the conversation leaves her a bit strain-ed. They stand there for a few minutes until Boo makes the first move by tapping Callum on the arm. She tries to tell him that they're still a team, and that they need to make a plan to look for Stephen, but Callum disagrees, saying he knows Stephen is really dead. Boo counters that by reminding him what they do for a living. Callum finally lets out some of his pain during the conversation, but takes it too far, going so far as to blame Rory for the accident, say she barely knew Stephen, and that she should have just let him go, since she did the worst possible thing by bringing him back. Boo finally has enough and calls him out on his behavior, telling him that Stephen made to ram his car into Jane's, and that ghost or not, he was still Callum's friend. She gives Callum an ultimatum to either help them out, or start punching. After a tense moment, Callum questions why Stephen wouldn't come back to them if he really was a ghost. Boo reminds him that not all ghosts appear where they died, especially in special circumstances, like these. She suggests that they look for him at Eton and his parent's house. After checking to see if Rory will be fine alone, Callum and Boo leave. There's no signs of him at either place, so they come back. Both of them are sitting on the couch when Rory and Thorpe come to the flat to introduce Freddie. Boo and Callum ask to speak to Rory alone, and make it clear that they disapprove of her joining the Shades. Rory has to personally vouch for her and add that Stephen had already vetted her and was going to let her join them prior to the accident before Boo and Callum decide to give Freddie a chance. Rory asks if they found anything at Stephen's house. They didn't. Callum quickly leaves the room, and Rory asks Boo if he's going to hate her forever. Boo shakes her head, then changes the subject to looking for Charlotte. They investigate Wormwood Shrubs, where they find Charlotte lying unharmed and asleep in a crawlspace under the floor. Callum and Boo stake out the house at East Action for a while, but since there are no signs of Jane and the others coming back, Thorpe recalls them. The next day, everyone discusses the oddities surrounding Charlotte and Jane. Important information is exchanged between Freddie and the Shades. After a day of fruitless searching for more information about the Eye of Isis, and the Oswulf Stone, Callum and Boo go to sleep. The next day, Boo tells Rory that although she's not going to stop searching for Stephen's ghost, by now they've looked everywhere he's likely to be. She goes on to say that Rory should try to talk to Callum today. Boo almost certainly sees Callum and Rory walking back together with his hand on her shoulder. The Shades go to Lady Williams house to follow a new lead. They ask the ghost of Lord Williamson about the stones, and about any conversations he might have had with Stephen. When Rory collapses after terminating Lord Williamson per his request, Callum and Boo help Rory get up and go back to their house. Both Callum and Boo are happy when Stephen appears in front of them, alive. They both decide to follow Stephen and Rory into the sewers to return the Oswulf Stone to a safe spot. The next day they talk about everything that happened, letting it sink in. The Shades decide to celebrate by taking a night off and drinking at a local pub.